


C'était une Belle Vie Tragiquement

by orphan_account



Category: The Hour
Genre: Bel-centric, Drabble, F/M, because i can't with these two, post-season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can just call us Mr and Mrs Bond.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'était une Belle Vie Tragiquement

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that Freddie died and that Bel didn't go in the ambulance with him.

It’s all happening too fast for Bel. She’s running running running down the stairs to Freddie. It’s all she can think about. Freddie Freddie Freddie. The name repeats through her head like a mantra. It’s the only thing keeping her sane when the ambulance pulls up. Paramedics are running out of it, towards Freddie. There’s a stretcher and an oxygen mask is going over his bloody, bruised face. Her heart is beating against her chest ceaselessly and a terrible thought occurs to her. What if she can’t go to the hospital with him? She’s not family, nor is she married to him—they won’t let her in the ambulance. In a last grab for hope, she lunges forward towards the doors they are putting Freddie soon and tries to crawl up.

“’Scuse me, Miss, you aren’t allowed in there. Family only,” one of the paramedics says in a thick London accent. 

“No, I have to go with him,” she protests, trying to step forward.

“Are you family?” he asks.

Yes she thinks but she knows that this type of family won’t cut it. A flood of words that describe her and Freddie rush through her mind. Friend. Coworker. Lover. She is all of these things and none of them, so she says the first word that comes to her mind.

“I’m his wife.”

“Right then, up you go,” the paramedic says and Bel sighs in relief, smiling gratefully at the man helping her up. She crouches next to Freddie’s motionless body and clutches his hand. His eyes flicker open and she bites her lip to keep from smiling.

“Moneypenny?” he croaks out and Bel laughs through her tears. “How…?”

“That’s Mrs Bond to you,” she says and she knows he understands. 

“S’allright, mate. Close your eyes. We’ll be at the hospital soon,” a paramedic says and Freddie does so. Bel closes her eyes as well and hopes to god that wasn’t the last time she’d see his eyes. 

 

Weeks later, when he, Lix, Isaac, Hector, Cissy and Bel are at a bar, celebrating Freddie’s return to work, someone notes their hands interlaced and asks what they are.

Freddie replies with a small smile and “You can just call us Mr and Mrs Bond.”


End file.
